The latency of packet data is one of important performance metrics. It may be said that providing faster Internet access with a shortened latency to end users is one of challenging issues in designing a next generation mobile communication system called new radio access technology (new RAT) as well as long term evolution (LTE).
The present invention is intended to deal with channel status reporting in a wireless communication system supporting latency reduction.